


a documented history of delivering quality chest muscles

by zarabithia



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodes' amazing chest muscles have always factored into her fantasies, but the wings are even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a documented history of delivering quality chest muscles

She’s expected the chest, of course.

More than a decade of knowing Tony Stark has certainly given her more than one run-in with his best friend. More than a decade of being an Avenger has definitely given her more than one team-up with War Machine. He has another name now, but when Carol thinks of him, she still thinks of him as War Machine. That isn’t fair, because she’d be angry if anyone admitted that they didn’t see her as Captain Marvel.

Regardless, when their joint mission goes terribly wrong and they both end up with wings, Carol winds up sitting across from scantily clad James Rhodes in the middle of Hank Pym’s lab, and she is in fact very taken with his shirtless chest. How could she not be?

But the chest has played a starring role in Carol’s fantasies since the first time she met the man, and it’s entirely to be expected. Say what you will about marines - and Carol will gladly back up those comments - they have a pretty documented history of delivering quality chest muscles. Though Carol does not doubt that her future private fun time sessions will only be enhanced thanks to the amazing pecs currently three feet away from her, that’s not what has her attention at the moment.

No, it’s the wings. It’s definitely the wings, and while staring at the wings out of shock and horror about what’s been doine to them might have been the expected reaction, that’s not the way Carol’s hormones are responding at all. No, no, Carol’s hormones are wanting to reach out and touch those wings every bit as much as she would like to reach out and touch that chest - which is rather a lot, actually.

He catches her staring of course. Somewhere in the back of her head, Carol can hear Steve and Jessica trading barbs about Air Force Colonels and their inability to be subtle. Fortunately, Rhodes doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, he tips his head to the side, glancing over her shoulder to her own set of wings.

Maybe Carol has been sitting on Hank Pym’s examination table for too long, but she imagines that she can see some appreciation on his face. She thinks that would be nice, for a change, because it has been a while since a man has appreciated her, while not also simultaneously been evi, creepy, or some other type of terrible that belongs in a list that is too long to mentally sort through when she has a half-nude James Rhodes in front of her.

"I can’t decide," Rhodes says finally, "on whether I like the fact that they match our hair, or if it’s just really bizarre."

"I guess it makes sense, in a weird way," Carol says. "That our feathers should match our … fur."

He raises an eyebrow at her, and oh, Carol is a goddamn Colonel and she is not going to blush. She’d heard worse innuendo her first week of being in the Air Force.

"I’d make a comment about ‘fur,’ Captain, but I’m also pretty sure men have been punched for less. And really, two Avengers punching each other? We should probably leave that to Tony and Steve."

"It’s Colonel.”

"Aren’t you retired? Because if you’re retired, then your air force rank doesn’t matter. And I’m pretty sure you neglected to call yourself Colonel Marvel." Rhodes leans back on the exam table. As he does, his wings open up to fold around him and they look ridiculously delicate framing every single one of the firm muscles of his shirtless chest.

It’s the best kind of ridiculous, but it’s still ridiculous.

Ridiculously hot is what it is and by the smirk on his face, he knows it. Marines never are subtle, and Carol will never admit to finding that attractive, because she is quite aware that finding a lack of subtlety hot borders on narcisstic territory.

"Colonel Marvel sounds ridiculous," Carol says dismissively. "Though not nearly as ridiculous as Iron Patriot."

The verbal sparring is making her even more restless than being stuck on this examination table is. She’s used to arguing on her feet, not arguing sitting in her underwear while Hank Pym tries to discover why fighting angry plants has suddenly given her a case of wings.

So she stretches, and she can feel the movement echoing along her spine when she does. It’s not an unpleasant feeling at all. In fact, it’s the complete opposite of unpleasant and Carol wonders how it would feel if she actually took to the sky and tried to use her wings, against Hank Pym’s very firm advice not to do so.

She doesn’t mean to stare longingly out the window, but apparently that’s exactly what she does, because when she turns back to face Rhodes, he says, “It’s too bad about you being retired, Air Force. If you were still active, you might have enough adventurous spirit in you to break out of here and see what these wings of ours could really do.”

It’s a dare, of course. Carol doesn’t know whether it’s predictable because he’s a marine or predictable because he’s one of Tony’s closest friends, but either way, she beats him to the sky by a full minute.

Later, when Hank still hasn’t figured out what’s wrong with them, they find a better way to occupy their time than racing, though it is an activity that requires just as much thorough exploration of their wings.


End file.
